


Voyeuristic Intention

by moonflowers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, PWP, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, obviously, post book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've seen you watching them. If you thought you went un-noticed, you were wrong.<br/>Reader Insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeuristic Intention

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lingering on my laptop for a while because I wasn't sure about it. Thought I may as well post it as not.  
> This was written purely as gratuitous, self-indulgent porn for my own amusement, so if anyone actually enjoys it, that's a bonus :)  
> Reader can be male or female (I hope, let me know if I slipped up there.)  
> Format may be a bit wonky, I'm posting this in a hurry. I'll sort it later.

“You’re looking at them again.”

“Hmm?” You pretend you haven’t heard Ori, and turn your eyes back to the page in front of you. “What was that?”

“You heard,” he whispers, “you do it all the time.”

“Who doesn’t?” You hiss back in the silence of the archives. Silent that is, except for the soft laughter coming from the corner where the princes are secreted away with each other, half in shadow. 

Ori opens his mouth to retort, but snaps it shut again almost as quickly. “Fair point.”

“Besides, you do it too, and you actually know them.” A little embarrassed by your friend catching you staring at the princes again, you’re determined to turn the focus back on him. “You stared at Kili for a good half hour last Thursday when they were in here looking at the old genealogies with the king.”

“Alright!” Ori cuts you off with a hand on your arm and an expression of mild panic. “You’ve more than made your point.” 

“Good,” you say quietly, turning back to the page you were reading. You can’t help yourself though, and sneak the odd glance up at the brothers. Now you’ve been caught out, you may as well make the most of it.

“Subtle,” Ori mutters next to you, and you can practically hear him rolling his eyes. 

You ignore him in favour of indulging yourself, and keep looking anyway. Part hidden in the shadow of a bookshelf, you can just make them out; close together, as always, Kili’s lips at Fili’s ear. The elder is smirking, and a soft laugh falls from his lips. 

“Besides,” you force yourself to look at the words in front of you, “if you don’t stop being an arse about this, I won’t tell you about the time I saw them fucking by the lake.”

“What?” Ori screeches, turning a brilliant shade of red. Several dwarves turn to glower at him for his outburst. 

You flip your book shut and stand, incredibly pleased with yourself for making your friend squirm so. “See you later,” you say with the sweetest smile you can manage and exit the room, leaving a spluttering Ori in your wake.

As you make your way to your rooms, your mind wanders back to the heirs to Erebor, as it so often does. They were too handsome to be true, really – you’re still undecided if it’s a blessing or a curse that they will only have each other. At least, with them so committed to each other, you know you never stood a chance of crawling into their bed, instead of wasting time in hopeless longing to get a glimpse of what lay under their armour.  
You reach for the doorknob to your room, but freeze with a curse. You’ve left your quill and inks in the archives. Bugger. With a sigh, you turn back the way you came. This means you’ll have to speak to Ori again, after you’d successfully won that round and made a dramatic exit. Shame really, you’d been keeping the fact that you’d witnessed the brothers rutting first hand from Ori for over a week now, waiting for the perfect time to drop it casually into the conversation and leave him stuttering and desperate to hear more. It couldn’t have gone better, really. Until now, that is.  
Walking quickly, intent on grabbing your possessions without too much of a fuss from Ori, you turn to go through the smaller side-door to the archives. But there’s someone blocking the doorway. You huff, annoyed, before looking this new inconvenience in the face. 

“Excuse me, I –“ the rest of your sentence melts into a whimper as you take in the dwarf standing in front of you. Wide-shouldered and broad-chested, hands on hips and eyebrow raised in an expectant smile. You’d know that thick tawny hair and warm blue eyes anywhere – you spend half your time trying to pick them out in a crowd, it’s hardly surprising.  
It feels like an age passes as you stare at Prince Fili. Eventually, he breaks the silence for you.

“Good evening.”

“My Lord,” you mumble and drop an awkward half bow, “apologies, I’m in your way.” You come to your senses and go to take a step to the side in order to let him pass, and make the experience as quick and painless as possible.

“No, wait.” He doesn’t move an inch, but the firmness of his voice stops you in your tracks.

“My – my Lord?” You question, stuttering. What in the name of the Gods could he possibly want with you?

“There is a matter I need assistance with,” he smiles, broad and easy, “if you’d be so kind.”

“Oh.” So, so many questions... “Well, what is it, if I may ask?”

“All in good time.” You step aside as he strides through the door into the hall. “If you’ll follow me please.”

“I – of course.” You scurry after him. “Lord, I don’t mean to be rude, but are you certain I’m the right person to be assisting you?” You can’t imagine any real use you could be of to the prince; you’re getting pretty good with your scribe-work, but if that was what Fili wanted help with, surely he would have gone to Ori.

“Oh yes,” Fili half looks back at you over his shoulder, “you’ll do quite nicely.”

“As you say, Lord,” you say sceptically, following him through the straight-cut paths of the mountain. He raises an eyebrow in amusement before facing ahead of him again. As you turn along another corridor, you notice it’s grander than any you’ve walked down before, and realise you must be headed vaguely towards the royal apartments. 

“Where are we – “

“Here we are,” Fili cuts across you smoothly and stops in front of an elaborately decorated door. He mumbles something to it in Khuzdul, and it slides open. Oh, the perks of being royalty. “After you,” he stands aside to let you pass into the room. From its dishevelled grandeur – ornately carved bed left unmade and all manner of fine clothing and jewellery left haphazardly on every surface – you assume it’s his own bedchamber. Against your will, you feel your cheeks warm. Why, of all places, has he brought you here?  
“We’ve seen you looking,” Fili says, almost in answer to your thoughts, as he closes the door. 

“I – pardon?” He can’t possibly mean...

“You watch us; my brother and I. We’ve seen you stealing glances when you think we are too lost in each other to notice.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you –“ you stutter hopelessly, mortified that your harmless gawking has been picked up on, and by the princes themselves, no less. Oh Mahal, is that why you’re here? So Prince Fili can carry out some sort of official punishment?

Fili smiles evenly, arms folded over his chest, giving nothing away. “It was my brother who suggested I speak with you.” Oh no, you’ve offended Prince Kili with your shameless staring. Fantastic. “I’m always telling my Kili how spoilt he is, you see. So he has taken it upon himself to be less selfish. He has decided to share me,” his grin widens, “with you.”

The frantic apology you have ready to deploy dies in your throat. “Oh.” Wait, what does he mean to – “Oh.”

“We both have a weakness for pretty faces you see, despite our loyalty to each other. So, my dear,” he’s prowling towards you, every inch the lion, “what say you?” He stops just out of reach. “Do you accept our offer?”

He cannot be serious. Can he? Surely this is just some joke; Ori is a friend of the princes after all, he could easily have set you up for his own amusement... but then you remember that Ori is the least likely person to indulge in practical jokes in the entirety of Erebor.  
The way Fili is looking at you is making you feel awkward and heated, and you realise that you could never possibly turn down his offer of himself, joke or otherwise. The room is too hot, you can feel sweat down your back as you breathe your answer to the silence. 

“Yes.”

“Wonderful.” Fili closes the gap between you in an instant, pulling you gently into his arms and pressing soft little kisses up your neck, finishing with a lingering brush against your lips. “Kili will be pleased.”

A strangled moan escapes your throat as Fili begins to deftly unlace your clothing, but he smothers it with a firm kiss, the intricate braids of his face tickling your chin.

“We knew you were there, you know,” he says softly, close to your ear, between little kisses to your neck, “by the lake. We saw you hiding yourself away up a tree.” You freeze, but Fili continues to mouth at your neck and run his hands over your shoulders and chest. They had known you were watching, but they hadn’t stopped – Oh Mahal. “But we carried on. For you.” He smirks against your skin. “And for Kili. He loves an audience, and I do so love to indulge him.” He runs his tongue along your collarbone. “I live for it.”  
He has managed to work most of your clothes off as he was speaking, and he leans back a little to look at your exposed chest. He hums in approval, running his fingertips over your skin, catching a nipple and making your breath hitch. “Won’t you help me undress?”

Words are beyond you at this point, so you nod, breathless, and start to fumble at his buckles and laces, so much finer than your own. His eyes never leave your face as you struggle your way through his many layers of rich clothing; his intense stare stirring the arousal in your belly. You drop the final piece to the floor, leaving you both only in your underclothes. He presses his large hands over your hips and kisses you again, tongue gently running along the seam of your lips. You can take his teasing no longer and return the kiss hard, your hands clasping his thick hair and snagging braids and fine beads. You feel a deep rumble of laughter in his chest as he pulls away a little. 

“Woken up have you?” he grins. “Excellent.” With no further warning, he gives you a gentle shove and you tumble backwards onto the luxurious furs of the unmade bed. You fall with a huff. The sheets smell faintly of sex, warm and musky, and you realise that they haven’t been changed since the princes last slept together in them. 

“Oh, yes,” Fili says carelessly in response to the incredulous look you give him, “Kili and I had rather a late morning.”

Why the idea that you are now lying where they have previously lain is so enticing, you cannot say, but you still can’t keep back the needy whine that claws its way out of your throat. Fili climbs atop you, a thigh each side, and you can’t help but tug him down for another kiss. You assume he finds your boldness pleasing, as he nips at your lower lip and presses closer. You can feel his cock against your thigh, heavy and hot through his underclothes. Without thinking, you roll your hips up to meet his, making you both stutter and groan. Hesitantly, you reach down to run your fingertips over the fabric still covering him, and suddenly just touching isn’t enough anymore.

“May I –“ your voice sounds husky and unfamiliar. You clear your throat. “May I see you, my Lord?”

The look he gives you then would have floored you if you hadn’t already been lying down. “Of course you may.” He leans back, and you can see his hardness straining against the fabric. Gently, he eases himself free, and another embarrassing surge of longing pulses between your legs. He is averagely sized, you suppose, but thick, and already leaking. Slowly, you work your fingers into the dense hair there, feeling him jolt at the unexpected touch. You run the pads of your fingers up the underside of his cock, and smear your thumb across the head. He practically growls in response, thrusting his hand between your legs and stroking you through your under things in return. You gasp at the touch, and for a while lose yourself in the feel of your hand on his cock and his fingers on you. You come back to yourself abruptly when Fili sucks a bruise low on your neck, and it’ll be a pain to hide, but at this point you couldn’t care less.

“Enough,” he rasps, and pulls back just enough so that he can look you in the face. His eyes are bright with arousal, face flushed and lips swollen. He looks utterly ruined, and you have a sneaking suspicion you look just the same. “I’m going to take you now.” He nips at your jaw. “Because that’s what you want, isn’t it?” One of his hands comes up to lazily play with your nipple. You stifle a groan and bring your hand to the back of his head, grasping the thick mane tightly. 

“Yes.”

“I thought as much.” He shifts against you, and you feel his cock throb along your thigh again, the cool slide of his nipple piercing against your chest. Oh. That was a pleasant surprise. You have the overwhelming urge to tug at it. “Did you put yourself in his place?” He resumes his stroking between your legs, and you fight not to squirm, though any semblance of dignity was lost long ago. “When you saw me fucking my brother on the shores of the lake, did you wish it was you? You being held down and spread open with my cock?” The way you thrust back against his hand is more than enough of an answer. He leers at you. “I thought so.”

You’re beginning to wonder what you possibly could have done to deserve this. 

“Well then,” Fili purrs, moving his hands up to grasp your hips, “My uncle always told me it was rude to keep people waiting.” With that, his grip tightens and he flips you over, your chest pressed to the bed and your arse in the air. You huff in surprise, but he ignores you and leans over to pick up something from beside the bed. The hair on his chest brushes your back, and you can feel the heat coming off his body; it’s all you can do not to press back into him. You’re determined not to give in so easily, though it may be a bit too late to worry about that. There’s a soft pop as he uncorks a bottle, and you smell something vaguely similar to pine, that you know you’ve smelt before...

“What’s that?” You’re asking yourself more than Fili, but he answers all the same.

“Oil,” he replies simply, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” He presses a kiss to the small of your back. Surprised at the intimacy of the gesture, you turn your head as far as you can manage at the awkward angle, and are treated to the sight of him dribbling the oil onto his fingers, and the scent of it hits you harder. 

“I know I’ve smelt that before...”

“Really?” Fili smirked. “Kili likes the smell. It’s the only oil we ever use.”

“I see.” You don’t. Just because they use that specific oil in their bed sport doesn’t explain why it’s familiar to you. Unless... you try to think back to the times you’ve smelt it before, always when in close proximity to the princes; as one stalks past in a hallway, or sits nearby in the archives. Then it clicks: you’ve smelt in on them before, which suggests they must have slept together not long before you saw them, the smell of it lingering on their skin. You’re about to comment on it, but Fili’s slicked fingers are on you, only gently, warm and teasing, and all your language skills are temporarily squashed.  
Before you know it, his fingers are inside, easing you open, and you think this really could be the best moment of your life. Some people may view that as sad, but since the prince of Erebor was not currently fingering them, they have no say in the matter. The oil smells stronger now, and you can see why Kili likes it so much; it’s sharp and earthy, and mixed with the musky smell of sex and skin on skin. Nothing could ever smell so good again. 

He leans forward over your back again, breathing heavily into your ear. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, now,” you hiss, chest still pressed heavily into the mattress.

“Impatient,” he mutters, and you can hear the smile in his voice, “you and my brother would get along wonderfully.” He draws away, and removes his fingers. The blunt head of his cock is pressing at your entrance, warm and slick with the pine-scented oil. Your fingers clench into the furs beneath you, your eyes shut as he pushes slowly in, and you surprise yourself with the wanton moan that leaves your mouth. He’s fully in you now, holding still to let you adjust to his size, stroking your back and dotting light kisses along the back of your neck. His hair brushes your back, light and warm, the odd silver bead cool on your hot skin.  
He begins to move, slowly at first, just the barest of movement, and your world narrows down to just the feeling of him inside you. His slow, torturous pace is starting to get maddening, and you push back against him, clenching around him to get his attention.

“Faster,” you choke out, “please.”

He laughs, a harsh bark of a laugh, and his hands snake around to grip you hard by the hips. “You love this, don’t you?” He’s starting to pick up the pace a little, the sudden change in speed distracting you enough to kill off any intention of replying you may have had. “Look at you, backing into me like an animal in heat,” one hand leaves your hip to grab at your backside, “like a beast.” 

“Oh Mahal,” you gasp out, face burning, and you can’t tell if it’s from pleasure or humiliation.

“If only you could see yourself,” he growls, “if you could see how wonderful you look with my cock inside you. You and my dear one would get on very well indeed; he loves it too. I believe my cock brings out the best in him.”

You say nothing, but an embarrassing whimper leaves your throat at the thought of the prince filling his brother as he fills you, and you push back to meet his thrusts. 

His breath puffs hot and heavy on your neck. “He’s watching us you know,” he pants, “Kili. My dear one was loathe to miss out on the fun completely.” He presses a sloppy kiss under your ear. “He’s watching us right now, as I take you, just as you watched us.”

That does it. You come with a shout that makes you incredibly grateful for the thick stone walls of the mountain, shuddering and bucking underneath him. You’re so wrung out and numb that you barely notice it when he reaches his own peak, until he punctuates it with a playful scrape of teeth on the back of your neck.  
He pulls out almost immediately, and you wince at the sensation, worsened by the warm trickle of cum down your thigh. Before you can mourn the loss of him inside you, he pulls you down into his arms, holding you in a very sticky and sweaty hug, but you appreciate the gesture all the same, as you stretch out your body alongside his. He presses a kiss to your forehead, and you give in to your drowsiness and close your eyes.

“Lovely,” someone says from the doorway, and your eyes snap open in shock, “just lovely.”

It was Kili. 

You’re lost for words as he crosses the room, too surprised to even bother trying to cover yourself as he stalks over and kneels beside the bed. He grabs Fili by the hair and pulls him up into a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue and the rasp of beard. 

“That was enjoyable.” He looks up from his brother and directly at you, eyes dark and lips curled up in a smirk. “Perhaps next time, I can play too.”


End file.
